New Friend
by Kay12693
Summary: What will happen when a mysterious girl by the name of Sazuna Sohma turns up at the same school as the others? Who is she exactly? What connection does she have with the Sohmas? NO FLAMES! please. better then the summary.
1. Sazuna Sohma

Newest Friend

The Fruits Basket crew was sitting at the desk by the window playing rich man poor man because their sensei was called to the office for a second. Hana was winning while Arisa and Kyo were fussing about gosh knows what. Yuki and Tohru were discussing tonight's supper. That was when the teacher returned and called order to the class. After they all agreed that Hana had won they returned to their own chairs.

"Class I was called to the office to retrieve our new student. Her name is Sazuna Sohma. She will now tell you a little about herself."

That was when a girl walked to the front of the class. She had azure eyes with flecks of gray and yellow in her eyes. Her long black hair was down to her lower back. She was obviously embarrassed so a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. She bowed and then told the class in a melodic voice, "Hello. My name is Sazuna Sohma. I was previously home schooled and this is m first time in a school. I have no parents and live with many servants to watch over me thought. I have an uncle who I love very much and a really big family." then she went sit down in front on Kyo.

The whole hour before lunch Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Arisa, and Hana wondered if there was a connection between the Sohma's and Sazuna. Many questions ran throught their heads. After the hour seemed to stretch on for eternity it was lunch time. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo walked over to Sazuna.

"Hello Sohma-san! My name is Tohru Honda! I'm glad to have you in my class and I hope we can become friends!" chirped Tohru.

"Oh, well hello Honda-san. I'm glad to meet someone as nice as you and I'm willing to be your friend if you will allow it," smiled Sazuna in her innocent and beautiful voice.

"OF course I want you as a friend! Oh and this two are Kyo and Yuki Sohma." came the reply form Tohru.


	2. Home

**I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET! BUT IF I DID I WOULD CAUSE TOTAL HAVOC!!!!**

"Sohma? Really? It seems we are related and I don't even know the two of you," smiled Sazuna.

"So it would seem. Well I'm sorry to have to say hi and run but I must get going," smiled Yuki as he walked out the door.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Sazuna.

"OH NO!! Yuki-kun is the school's president and he must go to meetings often. It isn't your fault," explained Tohru.

"Oh, are you in the student council Kyo-san?" asked Sazuna.

"NO!! Why would I want to do that? It's for prince like people like that stupid Yuki," growled Kyo as he blushed and looked away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that many people look out for you as well. I'm surprised is all. It would seem like you were the kind of person that people like to look up to," replied Sazuna meekly.

Kyo sighed and walked away. '_That was tiresome. Nobody looks up to the cat. Not that they know but Yuki is the prince type of person. He is the type of person that should look after Tohru. A person who can make her happy and love her. I'm the cat. I can't do anything. The thought of being with Tohru is wrong,' thought Kyo as he walked out the class and went to the top of the school building._

"OH NO!! KYO! I'm sorry to have to leave Zuna-chan but I have to go make sure Kyo is alright," cried Tohru as she sprang out the class and went look for Kyo.

_'This only means more people I have to protect from them… although I have never talked to another Sohma before,' _thought Sazuna bitterly.

After school Sazuna ran home. She lived in a beautiful mansion that was hidden behind a grove of sakura trees. As she raced down the path to her house Sazuna felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. She knew this wasn't going to be a good day. As she reached the kitchen to her house she heard her uncle calling for her.

"Sazuna I have to go to work, clean the house and then you can go to bed or do what you do, personally I don't care," said her uncle as he put on his shoes.

"Yes sir. I will. Please have a good day," said Sazuna.

"Yeah right stupid. You should know that I hate my job almost as much as I hate you and your no good father," sneered her uncle.

"HE WAS A GOOD FATHER!!" snapped Sazuna. She soon regretted it because a hand collided with her face.

"Did you talk back to me? Even after I kindly took you in after your father and my sister died do you dare to back talk me you filthy creature?" smirked the man.

"I'm sorry. I was acting on impulse. It was childish and irrelevant and it will not happen again," whimpered Sazuna as she softly touched her cheek.

"It better not," and with that Jaden Sohma was gone. Sazuna was used to being hit so she walked into the kitchen, got the cleaning supplies, and began to clean the house. It was 3:20 when she began and it was 9:37 when she finished.

"Thank goodness I don't have much homework," sighed Sazuna as she got out her book bag. She finished her homework around 10:00 at night. "Now I can have a nice bath," said Sazuna out loud. She got out her night clothes and headed to the bathroom next to her room.


	3. Leaving

_**I haven't been writing much but here is what I could get out. I don't own Fruits Basket. Oh and this chapter is kinda disturbing. I dont ownt he song mentioned either. Sorry so short!!!**_

_**Kay-Cee**_

It was around 10:30 when Sazuna got out of the bathroom and headed to her room for a well deserved rest. It was around 11:30 that her uncle came home and woke Sazuna up. He was obviously very drunk too.

"Zuna, get me a beer," he said in a very dysfunctional voice. Sazuna wiped the sleep from her eyes and sighed. This was going to be one of those bad nights.

"Uncle, don't you think you had enough for tonight?" asked Sazuna in a little voice. In an instant she was on the ground with a stinging sensation on her cheek.

"Did I say that I had enough? NO! I asked for another beer you worthless brat!! No wonder your parents died!! I think they wanted to escape your hopeless ass!" yelled her uncle as he went up to the kitchen and sat at the counter.

"MY PARENTS DIED IN A CAR CRASH! STOP LYING!! I'M NOT HOPELESS! I HAVE A PURPOSE!! YOU WILL SEE ONE DAY!!" yelled Sazuna as she grabbed a beer from refrigerator and gave to her uncle. She went to walk away but her uncle grabbed her by the wrist and forced her to the ground. The grip the man had on her arm was turning it numb and purple.

"Apologize right now bitch!" hissed Jaden.

"I will not apologize for standing up for myself. I will however apologize for being born into a horrid family!!" sneered Sazuna. Her uncle tightened his hold on Sazuna's wrist for a moment and released it.

"Pack your crap. I'm done with you. I have no need for something like you. You were brought by accident, into this cursed family. My sister was a great person. Then she fell in love with your no good father. She disobeyed Akito and that is why she had to pay. It was either you or her husband. Well he went first. She broke when she lost him. You weren't even enough to make her want to stay alive. She killed herself and then dumped you on us. Shows you how much you mean to people. Tomorrow after school I'll have someone here to bring you to Sohma main house," sighed her uncle as he took a gulp of his beer and put his head down on the counter.

Sazuna had heard that story all too many times. It no longer had any affect on her. She did the same thing she did after every night this went down. She walked up to the bathroom and began to dig in the cabinets. She found a little case the size of a pack of gum and opened it. It was a safety pin and a corner of a once light blue handkerchief. She took a deep breath and headed to her bedroom. There she took out her radio and put on pain by three days grace. She sat on the window sill of her room and let the pale light from the moon fall upon her smooth skin.

Her skin was smooth but if you looked close enough you could see small scars across the surface. Such a good child, reduced to cutting. She had no other way to express her emotions. She had no family. She was beaten if she was mad, she was picked on if she was sad, she was looked at weird if she was happy. As she placed the pin to her skin and calmly pulled it across her skin she released the breath she had sucked in. She drug the same path across her wrist until a little cut was formed and it was bleeding. She never cut deep enough to kill herself. She only did it to get a satisfying feeling. Once she was content she would use her stained cloth to wipe it up and that would be the end. That is exactly what she did this night that her uncle changed her life forever.

'I wonder if Akito will make me change schools?' thought Sazuna as she saved her pin and went to bed.


End file.
